Invitation
by RunningInAir
Summary: This is just a one-shot smut involving Eric and a nameless female, from her perspective. She's awoken to the sounds of a werewolf pack only to discover that Eric Northman is none too happy about her rescinding his invitation to her home. He takes his frustration out on his "property" in a quick, hot way. Short, sexy, and to the point. It's my first True Blood fic so please review!


I stood there, shivering.

It was so black outside that I couldn't see anything past the paltry glow from my yellowed porch light. The thin material of my nightgown shivered with me as I took another shaky breath. I hadn't heard anything since that strange squealing sound, but I knew that meant nothing. There could easily be a hundred more wolves out there.

Absently, I rubbed my hands up and down my arms as I stood in front of my closed and locked storm door. The warm wind of an August night blew in through the screen, teasing my hair back off of my shoulders and I shivered again. Fear.

Then I heard it: a low growl growing in intensity and volume. All movements froze as I fervently searched the tree line of my front yard for movement. There! Slowly, a wolf stalked out of the dark growth. Shit, shit, shit. There was another one. My eyes widened. A third one! Oh, this was bad. I stepped back and made to shut the heavy, wooden front door, but as I did so I saw a flash of movement.

Surely, that wasn't…

In a few seconds that felt like a blink, it was all over. Eric Northman crouched behind the wolves, all three of their bodies now lifeless, their necks broken by his hands. Slowly, his head lifted and he pinned me in place with his gaze. His fangs were extended and blood decorated his chin. His eyes…oh fuck. He was mad. He was really, really mad.

He stood slowly, straightening his long and lithe frame and stalked towards me. His hips swayed slightly, almost like a saunter, but the predator was alive and dangerous in his eyes. I couldn't move. He stopped at the storm door, his arms at his sides, his breathing slightly labored though I knew the act of killing three weres was not enough to wind him.

"Invite me in."

It was not a request and it would not be denied.

Suddenly, the precautions of rescinding his invitation seemed childish. Did I think I could stop him from coming inside? Just one sentence and my insides were sufficiently liquefied.

"P…please," I began, but I had to clear my throat to choke out the entire sentence. "Please come in, Eric."

The click of a door handle had never sounded seductive before, but I felt my knees weaken as the door strained on its old, rusty hinges to allow this ancient Viking entrance to my home.

He said nothing as he stood in the foyer; he only stared. His piercing gaze traveled up and down my body, taking in my attire. I blushed as I realized I wasn't wearing much. It wasn't like I had expected the cries of a wolf pack on the hunt to rouse me from sleep, after all.

Before I had time to explain myself, he was on me. His hand curled around my throat and he lifted me up off the floor, my back now firmly pressed against the wall, the thin silky material of my nightgown doing nothing to cushion my spine from the hardwood. "What the fuck did you think you were doing, standing there, dressed like this? Did you think to taunt me?"

My fingers instinctively went to his hand to try and free myself as I gasped for air. "I – I don't –" I choked out and he only squeezed my throat harder, cutting off my words.

"You don't know? Disappointing." His voice was calm. Too calm. I searched his eyes and saw nothing there but fire. Fuck, this was bad. "You. Are. Mine." He accentuated every word with a thump of my body against the wall, my legs dangled helplessly, unable to touch the floor.

I could only nod. He snarled and before I knew what was happening, he reached up with his free hand and ripped the side of my panties, causing the silky material to slip down my left leg and fall to the ground.

And then he was inside me.

Still snarling, still furious, he took me right there up against the wall, his thickness stretching me to the breaking point. I cried out a breathless cry of surrender. He held me in place, one hand still grasping my throat, nearly choking me, keeping my head flush against the wall, the other on my right thigh, keeping me to him as he pounded into me over and over – so hard and so fast I thought I might burst.

And then I did. I came, gloriously and without warning, completely under his possession. He went faster, not letting me come down from that pleasure until it nearly became pain. He removed his hand from my throat instead grabbing my breast, squeezing it so hard I cried out once more. My mewls of protest only made him all the more aroused. I felt his cock twitch inside me at my cries and he fucked me with the speed and power only a vampire had. I was coming undone again; I could feel it. My first orgasm had yet to subside but a second one was already building.

I was his. I was completely his. He was taking me and he didn't care whether I wanted it or not.

And then he bit. His fangs sunk into the soft skin of my neck and he drank from me like I was a spring and he was a dying man. I came again. Another uncontrollable orgasm wracked my body. I would have fallen to the ground had he not been holding me up. I felt more than heard his grunt as he came, too, filling me with his seed as he drank from my throat. With an erotic groan, he released me.

I slid down the wall until I landed, wet and spent on the floor, blood trickling from the bite as his cum trickled from between my legs. Slowly, I raised my head and looked up at him. His erection was still there, hard and covered with my own juices...and blood. I watched as he wiped a spare drop of my life's fluid from his mouth with a finger. He stared directly into my eyes as he put his finger in his mouth, sucking the blood off of it. A different kind of shiver went down my spine at the sight of him like this – primal, angry, sated.

"Don't ever do that again," he commanded me. "You do something as foolish as rescind my invitation again and I will make more than your neck and cunt bleed." The dark promise drained my face of color but I did not dare do more than nod and utter a weak, "Yes, Sir." Then he turned on his heel and walked back out my door, slamming it shut behind him. I tried to scramble to my feet and follow, but I was dizzy and drained – literally. By the time I got up and to the door, he was gone.

I sighed heavily as I turned the lock and leaned my back gently against the door.

_Vampires._


End file.
